


They Were Disgusting

by J13579



Category: Dragon Ball, SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen, That's right, Zamasu is SCP-682, in this fic at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579
Summary: A brief tale about a god and his new monstrous body.





	They Were Disgusting

I am Zamasu. I am the wisdom, the law and the power of the multiverse. 

I was on the verge of creating a paradise for the gods. It would’ve been glorious. A multiverse that would’ve forever be pure, free from the taint of mortal hands. 

But, they had to interfere: Son Goku, Trunks, Zeno. They were all responsible for my failure at the height of my power. I was just about to create a brand new chapter of the multiverse. The name of the one to author that chapter is me, Zamasu. 

My mind and soul ascended to new heights, far beyond the limits my body had, far beyond the multiverse itself. I would’ve become the ultimate god.

But it was not meant to be..

By the time I realize what happened it was too late. Zeno erased the entire multiverse. But his actions were in vain, I lived on. Apparently the power of the Super Dragon Balls can surpass even Zeno. 

But, I was now a God with no body, no universe, no multiverse, nothing.

I let out a grinding scream that echoed throughout the realms. I do not know how long it lasted and I didn’t care. No word can describe the rage that engulfed my very soul. 

It took me a long time and all the power I had, but I needed it. They need to be punished for their sins. The mortals who corrupted and destroy such peaceful worlds and the gods who allowed it to happen. They destroyed everything and they must suffer the same fate. 

I created a new body for myself to inhabit. In my current state, I was only able to create a body that was far from beautiful in my eyes. It was an ugly thing, vaguely resembling a reptile. It had scales, multiple eyes and a disgustingly long tongue. The humanoid face only served to heighten its ugliness. It had no trace of my beauty. 

But I knew that if the Zero Mortals Plan was to succeed, sacrifices had to be made. Besides, I knew that over time it would grow, adapt and soon I will return to my glorious self. The Zero Mortals plan would be slower than I originally intended, but all the more deserved and rewarding.

As soon as I entered the body, I immediately transport myself to another timeline, one that wasn’t erased by Zeno and where the gods had little to no knowledge about me.

The very first world I entered was full of mortals. Filthy sinful creatures.

Mortals, gods, angels, Zeno, mortals, mortals, mortals, mortals. 

They were… disgusting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just thought I wanted to try something a bit more darker than my usual fare. Vary up my content a bit. 
> 
> In case you don't know, this is actually a crossover between Dragon Ball Super and the SCP Foundation where Zamasu becomes SCP-682. I got the idea from "Peace. I would settle for that." It's a crossover between the SCP Foundation and I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream where AM becomes SCP-682 and Ted becomes SCP-173. It's a very good crossover, I highly recommend it. 
> 
> Anyway, just thought I would do my own take on a character becoming a SCP kind of fic.
> 
> If you have any thoughts or critiques on it, feel free to comment so you can help me learn how to improve as a content writer.


End file.
